The present invention relates to portable devices carried about by users and transmitting/receiving systems including the portable devices.
One of conventional portable devices, for example, a wristwatch disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho 59-31322 includes a watch body which has opposite concave ends engaged through spring rods to bands with one band extending through a case which contains a calling vibrator for reporting reception of a signal at a portable telephone by vibrations to a user.
Therefore, the case and the band add in thickness in the case area and the resulting total thickness is large. Thus, when the wristwatch is carried about by a user, it can interfere with another person or his or her belongings to hinder his or her behavior as well as the case can be damaged so that a device set within the case can malfunction.
In the area of the case, a back of the case which contacts with the user's wrist is raised toward the user's wrist relative to a back of the band which extends through the case. Thus, when the band is tightened around the user's wrist, the back of the case would press the user's wrist to give a feeling of discomfort to the user.
The bands are rolled up and thicker at one end than their other portions. Through those rolled-up ends the corresponding spring rods are inserted, so that the case cannot be disposed close to the watch body. Thus, a design which gives a feeling that the watch body and case are formed as a unit cannot be obtained, which places restrictions on design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable device which suppreses an increase in its thickness in the case area and eliminates a feeling of discomfort given when the device is worn, and which improves the degree of freedom in design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable device which has versatility, excellent fixing performance and an excellent feeling of wear.